Don't Touch My Apples!
by TheVampireLucinda
Summary: Shawn. Hunter. Magical Love Spells. Apples. The perfect recipe for CHAOS. Slashy-ness! Shawn, Hunter, Taker, others. Two-shot. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Don't Touch My Apples!

**Author:** TheVampireLucinda

**Characters:** Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Undertaker, many others, heh heh.

**Disclaimer:** Some slashy-ness, but the characters are all straight in this one. Or pretend to be. ;) Basically, just a weird little fic. XD

**Summary:** Shawn's been reading an interesting book from a mysterious woman, and when he tries out one of the spells, chaos ensues. With Hunter's help, of course. I blame the Musi for biting me during my class...Yes, I do have a course in Ancient Magic. XD Two-shot.

_A/N: Hey guys, guess who's back! XP I'm so sorry for the long absence...It really was a crazy couple of months, but now, there's been a lull, and I'm free to do...Well, free to write without interruption, haha. In any case, I'm posting a bunch of stuff, because, well, I love you guys and gals a lot. :) Seriously. Thanks to everyone who checked up on me when I was sick, it really does mean a lot to lil 'ole me._

_Alright, enough mushy stuff. It's funny; after being gone for a bit, I feel like I'm new again, and I was a little reluctant to put some of the newer stuff up. But, yeah, I figured, why the heck not, you guys will let me know if it sucks. Right? XD_

_Also, I'm still working on the weirdness that is the Playgirl Mansion...I haven't forgotten. ;)  
_

_Onto the story! (Oh, and btw, I'll put this A/N in the next ones I put up too, just because, haha)._

* * *

"Whatcha got there, Shawn?" Hunter asked as he walked into the locker room without knocking, knowing that his best friend, Shawn Michaels, would be in there. The Heartbreak Kid always stayed a bit later than everyone else after the show was over. Sometimes he would be sitting deep in thought; other times he'd be standing in front of a mirror, trying to fix his already perfect hair. No matter what he happened to be doing, he was often the last one to leave, and Hunter had learned long ago that it saved him a lot of worry to just wait for Shawn after the shows.

Tonight, however, Shawn wasn't fixing his hair, nor was he deep in thought. Instead, he was sitting with a book open in front of him, and a bright red apple in his hand. His blue eyes were closed, and he seemed to be silently mouthing words that weren't words at all.

"Shawn, what are you up to?" Triple H asked again, approaching the smaller man cautiously.

"Shhhh," HBK whispered. "I'm trying something..." A few more silent moment passed, and he opened his eyes, staring at the fruit he was holding. "I wonder if it worked," he whispered to himself, shrugging and placing the apple down on the bench.

Hunter picked up the fruit as soon as Shawn turned around, examining it. Everything seemed normal...

"Dare I ask?" he inquired with a chuckle.

"Oh, I was just trying something out," Shawn said nonchalantly as he slipped into his jacket. "Thanks for waiting for me again, Hunt. I forget how quickly time can pass."

The Game nodded, but his attention was still on the apple. "Shawn, seriously, what were you doing to this thing? It looks...normal..."

The Heartbreak Kid turned around, eyes shining mischievously. "Of course it looks normal," he began in a know-it-all tone, holding up the book he had been reading. "But, if I did everything correctly, that is now an enchanted apple!"

Hunter gave Shawn a blank stare for a minute, wondering if the older man in front of him was joking, or had lost it. "Are you...serious? I mean, Shawn, really--"

"Hey, I wouldn't believe it either," HBK said defensively. "But do you know where I got this book from?"

Triple H leaned over and took a peek at the cover. "The...Greek Magical Papyri?" he read aloud, eyebrows rising higher and higher. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"Remember the _Horror and Fun House_?"

"I wish I could forget."

"Well, I got it from _her_." Shawn carefully placed the book in his bag. "I saw it on the bookshelf in her office, and she gave it to me, saying something about the spells being useful, but too basic."

"So...How is this apple enchanted?" Hunter asked, still not convinced as he turned it around in his hand. "Will I turn into a frog if I eat it?"

Shawn shook his head. "No, but whatever you do...Don't bite into it."

The Game smirked now. "Why? It's not like you actually cursed it or anything..."

"Hunter...Don't bite it, you'll be sorry." The Heartbreak Kid took a step towards Triple H, hoping to make a grab for the apple. Only he truly knew the devastation such an innocent piece of fruit could cause...

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Shawn, please. This is ridiculous. There's no such thing as magic—and I'll prove it!" In one fluid motion, he bit into the apple, wincing at Shawn's shriek before tossing the fruit to the Heartbreak Kid.

"Hunter, what have you done?!" Shawn was gasping, looking down at the now-incomplete apple in his hands. "I can't believe you did that!"

Triple H shook his head. "Shawn, calm down. Look, I'm still alive, aren't I? And I don't feel sick, or anything..." He gave himself a pat on the stomach for emphasis. "I guess there's no such thing as magic, then, huh?"

Shawn hit himself in the forehead with the palm of his hand. "Hunter," he groaned, sitting on the bench, still holding the apple. "I cast a _love spell_ on this thing! Now you're going to be madly in love with me until I break the curse with magic words and a kiss!"

That was the last straw for Hunter, and as soon as Shawn had finished talking, the Game was falling over with laughter. "I can't believe you cast a love spell on an apple!" he gasped between chuckles.

"Hey, apples are powerful symbols!" Shawn explained, standing up angrily. "And the spell is even more powerful! Now come here so I can break it."

Triple H wiped at his eyes, letting the last of his laughter subside. "Hell no, Shawn, I'm not letting you kiss me." He slung his bag over his shoulder, still snickering. "Now let's get out of here. I'm sleepy."

Shawn sighed heavily and looked at the apple once before tossing it into the trashcan. "For your sake, Hunter," he muttered, following the younger man out. "I hope you're right about magic not being real..."

* * *

Triple H lay in his bed comfortably that night, having fallen asleep with astonishing quickness. No sooner had he hit the bed then he was snoring, and having a nice, undefined dream that was very pleasant. As the dream itself began to form, Hunter found himself lying on a beach, staring up at the perfect blue of the sky, the sound of gently lapping waves giving him such a sense of peace that he could only sigh with happiness.

'This is the good life,' he thought, closing his eyes and folding his arms behind his head to use as a pillow. The sun—somewhere overhead—warmed his skin nicely, and he imagined that he was getting a nice little tan out there.

However, suddenly, the warmth of the sun began to grow. In a matter of moments, it started to become almost painful as the waves of heat and light hit his skin. Hunter frowned and opened his eyes. To his surprise, his skin didn't look sunburned, but when he touched the flesh of his arm, it was blazing hot. In fact, it was suddenly very hot everywhere, and sweat began to pour from his body as he found it hard to breathe.

"What the hell?!" he gasped, sitting up and coughing, trying to clear his lungs. Triple H had the distinct sense of drowning and of being burned alive...It was maddening. Seeking relief, he crawled towards the ocean, but no sooner did his hand skim the surface than the whole thing evaporated before his eyes.

'How...how is this possible?' Hunter wondered, putting a hand to his throat. His whole body felt like it was on fire, and he began to think that he was going to die of the heat...

"Need some help, Buddy?" a kind voice asked behind him, and Triple H turned to see Shawn there. For reasons unknown, the Heartbreak Kid was completely naked, blond hair flowing behind him in the wind, blue eyes glowing just as the water had a moment before as he sat in what could only be described as a giant clam shell.

Ignoring the oddness of the situation, Hunter crawled over to his best friend. "Help me, Shawn...It's so hot..."

The Heartbreak Kid gazed at him benevolently, and pulled the younger man into his arms and onto the shell. "Don't worry, Hunt, this fire won't kill you...After all, it's only love."

"Love?" Triple H asked, brown eyes widening. "Love for what?" He looked up questioningly at the older man, and in that instant, he received his answer.

Never before had his dearest friend seemed so beautiful, so perfect, so angelic and innocently seductive...

"Shawn...I need you..." he gasped, throwing his arms around HBK, their bare chests connecting with a soft thud. "I love you...Take me...Please..."

Venus-Shawn laughed and began to softly stroke Hunter's golden hair. "What's this?" he asked, voice slightly mocking. "You love me? Hunt, I thought you loved your _wife_."

"I do...I mean, I _did_..." Hunter stammered, burying his face against Shawn's chest. "I don't know what's wrong with me Shawn, but I need you now, please!"

Venus-Shawn only smiled, and without saying a word, placed a soft hand under Triple H's chin, lifting his face. "Poor Hunter," he sighed, and then pressed his lips lightly against the younger man.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Hunter knew that he had always wondered what it would be like to be truly kissed by Shawn Michaels and now, at last, he knew. Not a joking kiss from back in the day, but a real kiss, full of all the passion in his soul. And it was as wonderful as he had imagined.

"Yes, please, Shawn, more," the Game pleaded as their tongues entwined, feeling coolness wash over his skin and a distinct swelling of his heart. "I need more..."

"More?" Venus-Shawn asked, laughing again. "And just what more could you want?"

Hunter shook his head desperately, closing his eyes, unable to believe what he was about to say. But the fiery, love-sick sensation had returned the moment he pulled away from Shawn's lips. In fact, if he dared to think about it, a feeling of wholeness had overwhelmed him when he kissed the Heartbreak Kid, and now...

"Marry me, Shawn!" Triple H blurted out, and when he opened his eyes again, he saw that he was in his bed, drenched in sweat, the sheets tangled around his body. For a long moment, he simply lay there, staring into the darkness.

"A dream?" he whispered, blinking and turning on a lamp. "Only a dream..." Triple H took a deep breath and tried to regain his bearing, but soon realized that the feeling of love-sickness and unfulfilled lust that had dominated his body in the dream was _still there_.

'What the hell?! I'm not gay!' he thought angrily, sitting up. But just the thought of Shawn now almost brought him to tears. 'How...when did I...?'

And then he remembered.

"Dammit!" Triple H yelled, tossing his pillow and throwing the sheets to the side as he began to pace the room. "Dammit!"

There would be no sleep for him tonight.

* * *

Shawn Michaels had just finished getting dressed the next morning when there were several hard knocks at the door. Sighing, he went to answer and was nearly bowled over (literally) as Hunter rushed into the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Hunt, are you okay?" Shawn asked, seeing the wild look in the younger man's eyes. He looked as though he hadn't slept and all and he was sweating profusely. "Is something wrong?"

"You're damn right something's wrong!" Triple H swore, before walking angrily over to Shawn and grabbing him roughly by the arms. Confused, Shawn's blue eyes widened as all of the anger left his friend's face and the Game dropped to his knees and embraced Shawn around the waist.

"Your damn love-spell worked," Hunter choked out, nearly sobbing. "I'm absolutely and totally in love with you right now, and last night I couldn't sleep because I kept thinking about you!" He looked up at the shocked Heartbreaker pleadingly. "Please, Shawn, break the curse...It's driving me insane! Everywhere I go, I see you, and I need you in the worse way..."

Shawn was silent in his astonishment for a long moment, but ever so slowly, he gave into laughter until he was almost crying.

"Oh my God, are you serious, Hunter?!" he asked, disengaging himself from Triple H's arms and sitting on the bed. "_You're_ in love with _me_?! _Me_?!" The Cerebral Assassin nodded dismally. "This is too perfect! I told you not to eat my apple, and now it's come back to bite you in the butt!" He fell on his back laughing, rolling around repeatedly.

Hunter, meanwhile, could barely contain himself. "Shawn, this isn't funny," he hissed in a strained voice. "Do you understand what I'm saying?! I'm in love with you...Because of your damned apple, I want to spend every moment with you and--" And now Hunter turned beet red and fell silent, which only drew Shawn's attention.

"And what?" HBK asked, sitting up again. "Tell me."

"And...and I really, really, _really_ want to...you know...with you..."

Shawn's jaw dropped. "Seriously? You want to..." Hunter nodded again, sighing. "Wow...That must have been a really powerful spell!"

"Yeah, well, can you un-curse me now?" Triple H asked impatiently. "It's getting hard to sit here with you so close."

"Ew, don't tell me that!"

"No, I don't mean _that's_ getting hard, I mean—Oh, the hell with it, Shawn, just break the spell!"

Shawn Michaels scratched his chin, blue eyes narrowing. "I don't know, Hunt, maybe I should make you suffer for a little while...Seeing as how you brought this upon yourself and all..."

Hunter's eyes widened. "Shawn, please don't...You don't understand how I feel right now...It's like having a high school crush multiplied by a thousand! I can't go even a moment without thinking about you...And my hands are itching to touch you, just as much as my skin burns for your caress..."

'Uh-oh, he's getting poetic on me,' Shawn thought with a frown. 'Maybe I should put him out of his misery.'

"Please, Shawn...If you're not going to break the spell...then..." Hunter blushed again, looking away sheepishly. "Then I was going to ask you to marry me."

"Marry you?" Shawn repeated, face a mask of confusion. "Are you for real?!"

"I am...It's just, that, I love you so much right now..." He sighed once again. "I've never loved anyone as much as I love you, now. It's crazy...I never knew such powerful love existed, y'know?"

With a small smile, Shawn stood up and walked over to where Hunter was sitting on the floor, kneeling so that he was at eye-level with the younger man. "I'll break the spell, Hunter," he said softly, placing a hand on Triple H's shoulder and watching in fascination at how he tensed. "But just so you know, I'm flattered that you'd ask me to marry you...Magic induced or not." With that, he closed his eyes and mouthed a few words in ancient Greek before placing a gentle kiss on Hunter's lips.

"There," he said in a breath as he pulled away and stood up. "Are you back to normal?"

Triple H sat there for a moment, two fingers pressing against his lips as he looked up at Shawn. "I...I think so..." He stood up and looked into Shawn's eyes.

'Good, no longing...no burning...no angst...'

"Thank God!" Hunter said suddenly, hugging Shawn tightly and startling the smaller man. "I'm back to normal!" Remembering all at once that he had just proposed to this man, he pulled away, blushing slightly. "Uh...thanks Shawn. I'll make sure to listen to you the next time you cast any spells."

"That's good to know," Shawn said with a laugh, glad to have Hunter back to normal. "But I don't think I'll try that again...who knows what'll happen if someone else bites into the apple..."

"Yeah, that would be a disaster," Hunter whispered, hopping onto Shawn's bed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to catch up on all the sleep I missed last night thinking about you."

Shawn laughed. "Well, that's cool. I'm going to go to breakfast...I'll probably be back in an hour or so. Will you be good until then?"

"Scout's honor," Triple H snickered, holding up his crossed fingers.

Shaking his head, Shawn gave his best friend one final wave before heading out, never seeing how the Game reached into his bag and pulled out the book entitled _The Greek Magical Papyri_.

* * *

_O.o Hunter has the book...All hell will break loose... O.o_

_Review?_


	2. Chapter 2

_ShawnMuse: Hey, look! And update from a long-neglected story! Good job, Lu!_

_TVL: Thanks...Now, can you untie me from this chair...Please? _

_ShawnMuse: No. _

* * *

It was a bright, sunny day when the Heartbreak Kid walked into work a few days later; so beautiful, in fact, that he began to whistle a tune as he walked through the large double-doors that led into the arena.

"Hunter?" he called, looking up and down the hallways once before shrugging. Triple H had been MIA since the "apple incident," and Shawn assumed that it was because of the embarrassment that younger man must have been feeling...

I mean, it's not every day that a guy falls in love with Shawn Michaels, right?

"Hunt?" HBK called again, opening a few doors and seeing no sign of the man. An inaudible sigh escaped his lips; the two men had to go over some strategy before their match! This was a tri-branded pay-per-view for heaven's sake!

"Something wrong?" a voice asked from behind Shawn in the hallway, causing him to turn around with a raised eyebrow. Cena was standing there, and he looked exhausted...More then exhausted, almost feverish...

"John, are you okay?" the Heartbreak Kid asked, coming close to the young man and placing a hand on his forehead. "You look ill...Actually, your skin is burning up! What are you doing coming to work this sick?!"

Cena closed his eyes slowly and then opened them, features becoming softer. "I had to come to work today Shawn...to see you..." In a quick motion, he grabbed Shawn's hand and kissed the back of it, blue eyes misting. "Shawn, I..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Shawn stammered, backing away quickly. Now this was odd, even for Cena; Shawn knew the kid had a thing for him, but he'd never been so bold before..

"Shawn, please," Cena pleaded, sinking slowly to his knees. "I lo--"

Before the younger man could finish, the Heartbreak turned and began to run, only glancing back once at Cena, dodging heading into the Raw locker room and closing the door behind him.

"That was too weird," Shawn muttered to himself, shaking his head. "I wonder what got into that kid..."

"What kid?" someone asked from behind him, this time startling HBK and causing him to jump slightly in place. Shawn turned and saw Ted Jr. standing there, arms folded, with Cody at his side. "You talkin' about us?"

Shawn rolled his eyes, not in the mood to deal with the two young upstarts, and began to open a locker. "Actually, I was talking about Cena; I wouldn't waste my breath on you two--"

All at once, his locker door slammed shut, with Cody's arm barring his way. Again, Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Look, if you want to mix it up with me, wait until we get into the ring, okay?" the Heartbreak Kid said with an underlying tone of threat in his voice. "Now, move out of my way." He pushed Cody's arm out of the way, but only made it a few steps before Ted stood in his path. "Now, look--"

"Shawn, I don't think you get it," Cody said in a soft voice, still standing behind Shawn. "We're not here to fight you...Nothing could be further from our minds."

"Then what do you want?" Shawn asked, keeping his eyes locked with Ted in front of him...which is why he was so surprised when he felt Cody's arms slide around his waist from behind. He whirled around to face Cody, but in doing so, found himself wrapped suddenly in Ted's arms.

'This is too weird,' Shawn thought as he tried to wriggle out from between the two young men. He managed to get free, for a few seconds at least. However, it wasn't long before Cody had him by the arm, dragging him down until he was on the floor with the young man on top of him.

"Shawn," Rhodes began to explain, "Ted and I realized today...that we were really fond of you...We love you...very much..." He began to lean forwards to kiss the Heartbreak Kid's lips—which of course caused Shawn to struggle all the more and turn his head to the side—when he was suddenly pulled off by his partner Ted, who seemed furious.

"Cody, I thought we agreed that _I_ get the first kiss!" DiBiase yelled, shoving his friend into the lockers. Not one to get pushed around, Cody shoved Ted back, standing firm.

"Well, we did...But I couldn't help myself. I mean, _look at him_, he's beautiful..."

"He is beautiful," Ted agreed, "But I wanted to kiss him first!"

"I took him down, though, so _I _should get the first kiss!"

"But I want it!"

"No, me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

Shawn Michaels, who was by this time sitting up and watching the two kids argue, shook his head and tried to get over his shock. He had no idea what had gotten into them, but he was certain that he didn't want to stay and find out what exactly they had planned.

Silently, HBK crept towards the door, exiting the locker room just as Legacy came to blows.

Now Shawn was running down the hallway at full speeding, wanting to find Hunter so that he could tell him what happened and also make up for all the lost time.

Unfortunately, he collided hard with the wall that was Randy Orton and Chris Jericho...both of whom were in the middle of arguing about who would be a better life-partner for Shawn Michaels.

"Well look, assclown, just ask the man himself!" Jericho said harshly, although he was gentle when he helped Shawn to his feet, even going so far as to wrap his arm around his idol's waist. "Now, Shawn, tell us: which one of us do you want?"

HBK shook his head, his shock becoming greater by the second. "Guys, I'm not gay," he said in a stunned voice. "And I didn't think all of you were either!"

"Hey, watch who you're calling gay," Randy snapped. "I'm not gay, I'm just..."

"In love with you," Chris Jericho finished, clearly the most shameless of the three men. "Now, Shawn, tell 'em that you pick me."

With a nervous laugh, Shawn removed Jericho's arm from around him and took a few slow steps back. "Actually, I..." Looking behind him only once, Shawn took off running down the hallway, very conscious of the declarations of love and hurried footsteps that followed him. In fact, when he turned around—big mistake—he could swear that half of the Raw, Smackdown and ECW locker rooms were chasing him!

Desperate, the Heartbreak Kid at last saw one escape: the Diva's locker room. Beginning forgiveness, Shawn ran into the door, expecting to be pummeled by random airborne objects and surrounded by the sound of shrieking women.

Instead, however, the area he entered was completely silent as every woman in the room turned to look at him.

"Look, I'm really sorry about this," Shawn began to explain breathlessly, "But for some reason the guys are--"

"GET HIM!" Beth Phoenix yelled, and in a heartbeat, HBK found himself surround by several women, all trying to strip him of his clothes.

"Reverse gang rape!" Shawn cried out, trying to claw his way out of the mob of women, at last getting a grip on the door handle and pulling himself free. Now with his shirt completely gone and the button of his pants torn, Shawn ran into the hallway. Looking back to make sure that the women weren't chasing him, he accidentally ran into a black wall and fell down hard on the concrete.

"Ouch..." he muttered, one eye closed as he put a hand on his injured backside. "Stupid wall..."

"Who you callin' stupid?" a deep voice growled, and Shawn looked up with terrified blue eyes.

" 'Taker?!" he gasped, scrambling to his feet and turning to run when he felt an iron grip on his upper arm. Now Shawn was really beginning to freak out; he knew that he could fight off most of the other guys, and the girls too, unless they mobbed him, but the Undertaker...! He was terrified that the Deadman would knock him unconscious and then drag him off into the basement or some other dark location...

"Nooooo!" Shawn wailed, as he tried to pull away, the only result of which was that he was pushed against an actual wall. He opened his mouth to cry out, when the Undertaker covered it with one large hand, green eyes fierce.

"I know what you're thinkin' Michaels, and trust me, it's not what I'm thinkin'! Now shut up and come with me; Kane and I want to help you."

Shawn blinked and then nodded once, so that 'Taker removed his hand. "Wait...You're not trying to...?

The Undertaker began to blush, and looked away. "Not in a million years, Michaels."

"Then, you know what's going on?" Shawn asked excitedly, blue eyes glimmering with hope. "You can help me? Because everyone's been crazy..."

The Deadman nodded, releasing his grip on Shawn's arms. "Yeah, I know what's going on, although Kane did help me to figure it out..." Anger flashed in his eyes. "You can blame your idiot friend Helmsley for all of this."

Shawn blinked twice. "What? What does Hunter have to do with...?"

"Just come with me," 'Taker said impatiently. "The quicker this is over with, the better." Without another word, he began to make his way down a dark corner of the hallway, Shawn following close behind.

* * *

"So Hunter gave everyone poisoned apples?!" Shawn exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "That's terrible!"

Kane, who was sitting in the darkened room with a dubious cauldron in front him, only shook his head. "I'm sure he had his reasons...He had a good set-up too. The man came to the arena with a barrel of apples and handed them out to everyone who would take one from him, and then left the rest there for everyone else to take. It seemed like a sweet gesture."

'Taker rolled his eyes in the corner. "Sweet my ass, that man is going to pay!"

"Oh, he was probably still angry about the love potion thing," Shawn mused before looking at the two Brothers of Destruction. "But how did you two escape? Why aren't you also trying to...you know...attack me?"

"D'you want us to?" Kane asked with a smirk, to which Shawn shook his head 'no' vigorously. "Actually, I'm the only one smart enough to know to never accept gifts from the Game." Over in the corner, the red tint of 'Taker's face became more vivid.

"Look, I didn't know _he_ brought them here...Besides, I'm smart enough to know magic when I feel it. The moment I bit into the apple, I knew something was wrong."

The Big Red Machine snickered. "Yeah, you knew something was wrong alright...Damn near ran me over trying to find Shawn with the most love sick expression I've ever seen!"

Shawn and Kane shared a laugh at the Undertaker's expense, and the Heartbreak Kid felt much more at ease.

"So," he asked, point to the large black pot. "You're working on a cure?"

Kane nodded. "Yeah, it's either this, or you get ready to kiss everyone who took an apple...and I'm pretty sure everyone had at least a bit... But you're on your own when thinking of a way to get Triple H back for what he did."

Shawn gave the Big Red Machine his signature smirk—and although Shawn was unaware, the Undertaker caught the look and turned his head away quickly, blushing more—and clapped his hands together once. "Oh, I already have something planned for Hunter...Just you wait."

* * *

An hour later, Shawn Michaels stood determined, armed with a Super Soaker full of anti-love potion.

"So, I just spray it on them, right?" he asked, looking once at Kane before putting his goggles down. The Big Red Machine nodded.

"Yeah, just blast 'em, and they'll be cured. Even better, they won't really remember a thing."

Shawn smiled and held out his hand to Kane. "I don't know how to thank you for your help..."

Kane smiled genuinely. "Actually, don't thank me, thank my brother over there. He's the one who wanted to help you..." He nodded over towards the Undertaker, who was busy stuffing something into a locker. "In fact, if you're going to give anyone a special thank you..."

With a mischievous grin, Shawn nodded and removed his gear as Kane silently left the room and the Heartbreak Kid sauntered over to the Deadman.

"Hey, big guy, I just wanted to say thank," Shawn said, standing closely at 'Taker's side. The Undertaker nodded once, and then held out his arm.

"Just pour some of Kane's stuff in my hand so I can lift the curse."

Shawn pretended to pout. "Is loving me really such a curse?" he asked in a low voice, and, to his pleasure, saw the Undertaker look up at him with an incredulous expression.

"What--"

"Shhh. I'm going to break the spell the right way," Shawn whispered, placing his arms to either side of the Deadman and leaning close. "I know the effects of the spell...I know how badly you want this..."

The heat in 'Taker's face caused him to flush pink, but, as much as he hated to admit it, Shawn was right; because of the effects of the spell, he really, _really_ wanted the Heartbreak Kid...A part of him was embarrassed for having fallen for such a simple-yet-potent spell, and yet another part of him was happy that he had.

After all, it's not every day that a guy falls madly in love with Shawn Michaels, right?

With a whispered sigh, he pulled the Heartbreak Kid close. "Not a word of this to anyone," he warned, although all resistance to the man in front of him was gone as he melted into slender, strong arms.

"Not a word," Shawn promised with a smile before pressing his lips gently against the Undertaker's.

* * *

Content with how things had gone, Triple H sauntered out to the parking lot after the show. He snickered to himself every so often imagining all of the guys coming on to Shawn, and only wished that he had had a way to record in all on camera.

"Maybe next time," he laughed to himself as he got into his car and started the engine.

"And just where do you think you're going?" a voice asked from the back seat, nearly scaring Hunter out of his skin.

"Who the hell...?" He turned around...and came nose-to-nose with the Big Red Machine.

'I'm gonna kill that ungrateful bastard Shawn,' Kane thought as he climbed over the seat into the front with a mortified Game.

"Look, just be still and it'll be over in a second," he growled, pinning Hunter's arms down and puckering his lips. "Just be happy I know what's going on and won't do more!"

Triple H, brown eyes wide, tilted his head to the sky.

"SHAWN!" he managed to scream before the Big Red Monster's lips locked with his in what Hunter Hearst Helmsley would later describe as "the worst kiss of my life."

* * *

_Well, I hope you enjoyed! More from me as time allows...because I can't stay away for too long, it seems, haha. XD Review?  
_

_Love y'all!_

_~TVL~_


End file.
